Whispers From The Flame(FINISHED!!!)
by AsheRayne
Summary: Matt Hardy's life crashes around him when his fiancee dies ,leaving him alone and grieving,along with his brother Jeff who misses her as well,but things take a turn when strange things start ocurring around Jeff's house.
1. Part 1

Notes:I dont own any of these characters except for Savannah she is a made up character.Please let me know what you think,feedback helps feed my muses who sometimes refuse to work with me!thanks!  
  
Characters:  
Jeff =Hardy Boyz  
Matt=Hardy Boyz  
Adam=Edge  
Jay=Christian  
Chris=Chris Jericho  
Amy=Lita  
  
  
  
  
"Whispers From The Flame"  
  
~*~as the man looked around the shadowy room,he couldnt fathom why people would ever like this place,not that anyone did,just the thought struck him as peculiar that in your time of need,this is the place you ended up~  
  
~with the constant beeping of the machines,it was like they had there own eerie code,like one machine was talking to another,in a language not really meant for him or anyone to understand,not untill the machine sent a louder sound through the rooms,the hallways,the sound..though most see it as a simple beep for help.no it was more than that,it was the signal of a soul shattering,of a soul leaving this exsistance,to a better place some would say,but how could it be better when you are leaving the ones you love,the ones you took your life to know,trust and love and in the blink of a eye,it was all taken from you,like a thief in the night,your nomore,your a shell of your former self,because all that remains for your loved ones is your body,that which was used as a vessal to live,but how can you really live when you know in your heart,in a flash before your eyes it can all be gone~  
  
~Mathew Hardy stood beside the bed,his chocolate brown eyes seeming half of what they once were,as he stared down at the girl before him,he wondered how someone so full of life just weeks ago,someone that had her future ahead of her but always said to her friends.."Live for today..you never know if there will be a tommorow",could now seem so fragile,so small before his eyes,she looked like the hospital bed was swallowing her or would at any moment~  
  
  
~*~he looked away from the woman laying so still,so lifeless on the bed,he loved to look at her,even now but seeing her so helpless and still made his heart ache,just weeks before she was full of life,chasing Jeff around for his manic panic hair dye,not because she wanted to use it but because she liked to hide it on him then watch him break down when he couldnt find it,he had to smile thinking about that~  
  
"Flame..."~he whispered her name then looked down at her,he had gave her the nickname Flame years before because of her vibrant red hair,it was like a flame dancing before your eyes,but now...now her beautiful hair was jet black,she said it made her look better,which to him she could wear a sack and chop her hair off and he would still want to stare at her beauty,but she had dyed her hair a year ago when Jeff had dared her to,not thinking she would do it,but she did and since then she had kept it jet black,leaving her vibrant red hair in the past,but he would always call her Flame,the name stuck to her and always would,he couldnt deny her real name which was Savannah didnt suit her,because it did,but she was his flame,she burned inside him and always would~  
  
~*~he remembered back to weeks before,when she had been laughing about something silly,then it happened,she had been at the top of the staircase,her hazel eyes dancing with amusement then as she turned her small puppy got tangled in her feet and she went flying down the stairs,that was the last time he had seen her eyes open,she had fell so hard on her head it had knocked her out,and she had slipped into a coma later on at the hospital.She had some internal injuries but Matt had faith she would come out of it,she had to,he needed her,Jeff needed her,all her friends needed her~  
  
~with a sad sigh he leaned down,kissing her lips ever so softly,his fingers carressing her cheek his words low and deep~  
  
"I know you can hear me...Just know....I wont give up hope..I know soon those georgous eyes will open up again.....I love you flame....I will be back tommorrow soon as Raw is over and I can get a plane back here..."  
  
~He didnt want to leave her,god he hated to leave her,what if she did wake up,just for a moment and call out his name and he wouldnt be there,but he had took his vacation already and knew he had to work,Vince had been very nice to him and he couldnt use the man,even though he wanted to,Like Jeff had told him,it wouldnt matter if Matt did take off,as it was Matt had to come in late at night to see Savannah,because her parents hated him with a passion,they didnt think he was good enough for there daughter,she deserved more in there eyes and they would never let matt near her,so for years she had disobeyed them and did what she wanted,but now there she was in a coma and she couldnt fight her battles,so her parents had forbid Matt from seeing her,,lucky for him that the nurse on night shift was a fan of his and had seen how much savannah meant to him,and each night he could be there,she let him in to see Savannah~  
  
~Matt shook his head,trying to clear his thoughts,he looked at savannah looking so peaceful yet so lifeless,blew her a kiss then headed out of the room,he waved as he walked by the nurse forcing a small smile ,then got in the elevator,as he turned,the doors shutting ,he stared down the hallway a odd feeling washing over him,a feeling he couldnt put his finger on,he brushed it aside as the doors closed~  
  
~several minutes later the eerie sound of the machines sent a shrill warning down the hallways,alerting the nurses and doctors of someone in need.....they all rushed toward the room ,attending to the woman that lay on the bed,her jet black hair streaming on the pillow behind her,but her body was perfectly still,not even taking a breath....Savannah's soul was about to leave this world~*~ 


	2. Part 2

~*~Whispers From The Flame Part 2~*~  
  
--6 weeks later--  
~*~the rain seemed to drop from the sky in a endless patter on the roof of Jeff's house,he sat on the couch,a tablet of paper on his lap,wondering if the rain would ever let up,he knew Matt was at there fathers house and was waiting till the rain had eased off till he came over Jeff's house~*~  
  
~*~he tapped the tip of his pen on the paper,no words seeming to come to him like they usually did when he wrote his poetry,he seemed to be at a loss for words now,after all the poems he had written in the last six weeks it was no wonder why,he flipped back through the notebook looking at his writting,pages and pages of words that had came from grief and heartache.Even though he had written that much,still words could not describe how he felt...no,no words could ever say how much the pain hurt him thinking about Savannah being gone....gone forever and he would never see her smiling face again~*~  
  
~*~Thinking this he slung the notebook across the room with a sigh,knowing there would be no writting this dark and gloomy night,simply because he was not in the mood,he would rather just think of her ,because words would not bring her back,nothing would,he knew that but a part of him would always wish somehow,someway she would come back into his and his brothers life,but that only happens in books and movies,not in reality,once there dead,they dont come back,where they go,Jeff wasnt sure,his faith differed somewhat from his brothers,yes he believed there was a heaven but so many things he questioned,even though alot told him you are not suppose to question the way of god.But then how do you not?How can you loose someone who is like your sister,have her life vanish because of a small accident that was noone's fault,and not question the way of the world,the way of religion...even the way of god~*~  
  
~*~Jeff shook his head,not liking the thoughts he was having,as he glanced around the living room his eyes stopped on the small pup sitting on the chair across from him,the pup,named Snowflake had been Savannah's,the same pup that had become tangled between her legs causing her to fall down the stairs,to what later became her untimly death~*~  
  
~*~Jeff continued watching Snowflake,he couldnt blame the puppy for what happened to Savannah,though for a few days he wanted to,he couldnt stand to even look at the puppy but he knew how much Snowflake meant to Savannah,and had agreed to let the pup stay at his place,only because Matt had pleaded with him to,now weeks later Jeff had to admit he had gotten over his tempoary blame and was once again very fond of Snowflake,like he had been when Savannah was still alive~*~  
  
~*~But,now,as he watched Snowflake he had to wonder if the puppy was as stupid as it had been acting the last several weeks.Once again like the previous nights,the puppy sat on the chair,his head tilting to one side then the next,his tail wagging eagerly and his back was to Jeff.It was almost like the pup was enjoying attention from someone,but Jeff was the only one there~*~  
  
~*~Jeff rolled his eyes then chuckled at the puppy,letting out a whistle he slapped his legs trying to get Snowflakes attention,but the puppy was in his own world,completly ignoring Jeff's atempts~*~  
  
~*~Jeff shrugged it off as a puppies stubborness, along with dumbness, then reached over grabbing the new issue of WWF Magazine,he began flipping through it,as he did his thoughts went back to Savannah,like always~*~  
  
~*~the pain he felt at times seemed to consume him,as he thought this he also knew it was nothing compared to what Matt was going through.To have the one you love with all your heart,the one you need and would give your last breath for,taken away from you,was one of the most unbearable pains a person could with stand on this earth.Matt was a image of his former self,always seeming in another world but he did try his best to put on a act around all his friends,But Jeff knew his brother better than anyone,aside from Savannah,and knew that Matt was a broken man and seemed to be crumbling inside more each day~*~  
  
~*~Jeff's thoughts were inturupted when he saw something pass by from the corner of his eye,glancing over,he looked around seeing nothing but Snowflake sitting on the same chair,only difference now was that Snowflake was now facing him,wide eyes staring intently in Jeff's direction,Jeff raised his eyebrow,wondering what that pups problem was and why he was staring at him,first he sat around wagging his tail to a imaginary friend,now he sat staring at Jeff,yet the look on Snowflakes face was like he was looking toward Jeff but past him,directly beside Jeff~*~  
  
~*~Jeff was about to roll his eyes when he felt a cold breeze slide over the skin on his neck,nearly jumping up ,he jerked his head to look beside him,he let out a small sigh of relief seeing noone there~*~  
  
"Just the damn wind...."~*~he nodded to himself as the puppy let out a bark,Jeff looked satisfied with his answer and went back to looking through the magazine on his lap~*~  
  
~*~behind Jeff all the windows were closed and locked as usual~*~  



	3. Part 3

~*~Whispers From The Flame~*~Part 3  
  
~*~Matt looked around the front yard of his fathers house from where he stood on the front porch,looking at him,he looked the same as always,but inside his heart was broken in a thousand pieces and no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to go a day without having her enter his thoughts,during the day,at night and even when he slept Savannah entered his dreams~  
  
~*~People still told him that time eased the pain,but to Matt,they were liars.Plain and simple those people lied to him.Time didn't heal the pain he felt from loosing his one true love,in the harsh reality of Matt's world,time only seemed to make the pain and heartache that much worse,every day that went by,was another day without holding her in his arms,without seeing her face light up for whatever reason.It was like a dagger going straight through his heart day after day,trying to numb him from the pain,but it didnt work,it only increased the pain,making him miss her that much more,need her and want her there in his arms~*~  
  
~*~Matt shook his head,then stepped off the porch,as soon as he did he was greeted by hundreds of rain drops on his head and over his body,within minutes of walking down the road he was soak and wet,yet didnt seem to notice or even care,it was only rain,and even the rain reminded him of his Flame,how he and Flame would always go outside when it rained,she would dance around,laughing like a small child,enjoying the raindrops carressing her skin,seeming to live for that moment like by simply being one with nature,the rest of the world didnt' matter~*~  
  
~*~Matt continued walking as these thoughts raced through his mind,his head lowered as he felt the rain coming down heavier than it had been when he left his fathers house,but he kept on,already soaked he figured what harm could it do~*~  
  
~*~As he got the the curve in the road that cut off to Jeff's house,something in his mind told him to look up,raising his head,he slung his long wet curls back from his face,looking down the road toward Jeff's house,squinting his eyes from the rain,he looked confused at first then shook his head as if shaking cob webs from it then began walking again,as he drew closer to Jeff's house he looked toward the front window where the living room was then stopped dead in his tracks~  
  
~*~he saw the outline of Jeff sitting on the couch,doing what only Jeff knew but across from Jeff he seen someone else,only a outline because of the curtain and lighting,but he saw them none of the less,he looked bewildered as he started walking again growing closer,rubbing the wet raindrops from his eyes,stopping yet again he couldnt figure out who was in there with Jeff but he had figured out what they were doing~*~  
  
~~*~from the way they bounced up and down,Matt had figured out that someone was on the chair,jumping up and down,he saw the long hair sling around as the person jumped,then the persons arms wave in there air as if to get someone's attention~*~  
  
~*~Matt slapped his forehead thinking Adam or Jay must be there,up to no good as always,not really wanting to deal with them,even though they were his best friends,he sighed and went up the front porch steps,pushing open the front door he slammed it behind him and headed into the living room,getting the floor wet from the rain dripping off his body~  
  
~*~Jeff looked away from the chair hearing the door slam,he looked at Matt as he came in then turned his attention back to the chair,no emotion what so ever was on Jeff's face~*~  
  
~Matt raised his eyebrow at Jeff wondering what his problem was,if he didnt want them on his damn furniture he should just say,but the color from Matt's cheeks faded when he turned to look at the chair,he stared for a moment then covered his mouth with his hand,wondering what the hell was going on~*~  
  
~*~because there was noone on the chair,Jay nor Adam was there,the chair was empty,yet you could see the cushion of the chair lower then raise as if someone was bouncing on it~*~  
  
  



	4. Part 4

~*~Whispers From the Flame~*~Part 4  
  
~*~Jeff sat completely still,watching the chair,he had been watching it for at least a good five minutes before Matt had arrived,the thought had occurred to him to start screaming bloody murder or better yet get up and haul ass out of his house,but there he still sat,simply staring,the look in his eyes was hard to read,because of the many thoughts going through his mind~*~  
  
~Matt slid his hand away from his mouth,he then opened his mouth to speak but for the life of him no words would come out,all he could do was watch,for some reason seconds after he seen the chair cushion rising and falling it stopped,he slowly turned his head to look at Jeff trying to find the right words or even speak at all*~  
  
~Jeff noticed the cushion stop moving,he looked over at Matt~  
  
"It was the....puppy...."  
  
~Matt raised his eyebrow~"But the puppy is..."~he motioned to the corner of the room where the puppy was now asleep~"and besides that..."  
  
~Jeff held a hand up as if to say dont speak another word~"You know it wasnt the puppy.....I know it wasn't the puppy....But the puppy doesnt know it wasn't the puppy..."  
  
~Matt slid his hands to his waist,trying to make sense of what jeff had just said to him,sometimes his brother could be so confusing and this was one of those times~  
  
"Um...alright but Jeff....the puppy is ASLEEP...you know....eyes closed....dreaming about cute lil puppy women....all that shit."  
  
~Jeff slid off the couch,but seemed to stay close to it,like he was afraid to go near the chair,his eyes still on the chair,like he was afraid if he looked away something would grab hiM~  
  
"You and I both know the damn puppy is asleep Matt...but for MY own sanity it was the god damn puppy playing!"  
  
~Matt held up both hands and took a step back~"Man all I am saying is the chair cushion was moving,AND when I came up close to the house in the yard I saw someone on it...saw the outline through the curtain..."  
  
~Jeff slowly looked over at Matt~"Maybe...the puppy was...standing on his hindlegs....and you saw that?"  
  
~Matt rolled his eyes then through his hands up on frustration~"You know damn well it wasnt Snowflake,jeff!We both know that,so what THE HELL was it?"  
  
~Jeff shrugged his shoulders looking thoughtful as he glanced at the chair~"the...cat?"  
  
"We do NOT have a damn Cat!!!"  
  
~Jeff looked over at Matt~"You know...I stick with my story,it was Snowflake...end of story,case closed....you hungry?"~with that said Jeff headed into the kitchen,pushing the swinging door,which by some odd reason was already swinging tho noone had touched it before him,but Jeff's eyes were on the chair again,not noticing the door he went on into the kitchen~  
  
~Matt watched Jeff head into the kitchen then looked around the room,taking a step closer to the chair,then another step,like small baby steps,he finally came beside it then kneeled down,looking under it he saw nothing,he ran a hand over the top of it for any string that someone could do that with,he found nothing so he stood back up and backed away~  
  
"No damn way it was the puppy..."~Matt shook his head then glanced toward the kitchen door making sure Jeff wasnt there,seeing he wasnt,he then punched at the chair,just for good measure in case someone was there and he couldnt see them,he felt nothing but air~  
  
"Over active imagination.....Had to be it...."~Matt nodded then headed toward the kitchen,steering clear of the chair again,he glanced over his shoulder at the chair which now stood still~ 


	5. Part 5

~*~Whispers from The Flame~Part 5~  
  
~*~later that same night Matt had said he needed some time alone,leaving Jeff by himself in the living room ,which in no way made Jeff happy,he did not feel the need to be alone after the chair incident,but was trying to make himself believe that Matt and himself had just been seeing things,maybe that is why he kept looking at the chair then back to the horror movie that was on tv~*~  
  
"Linda Blair.....just a actress....was never really possessed because things like that dont happen.Ghosts are not real...and..."~Jeff stopped his rantings noticing Snowflake now sitting on the same chair that had been moving earlier~  
  
"you know you did it....just acting innocent so you can freak the the multi-colored , insane guy out..."~Jeff watched Snowflake,who in turn watched him right back~  
  
"Oh you can stop looking at me like you have no idea what I am talking about ....."  
  
~suddenly Jeff's eyes went wide as Snowflake was lifted in the air then was sat down on the floor,unharmed.It was like Snowflake had been sitting on someone's lap and they had sat him down~  
  
~Jeff rubbed his eyes then looked back at Snowflake who was sitting on the floor,still watching him~  
  
"How...How did you do that?And why the HELL am I asking a fuckin dog a question.Cause listen buddy if you answer...my ass is so far gone noone will ever find me!"  
  
~Snowflake let out a small bark as he wagged his tail,then trotted off toward the kitchen,not seeming to care what jeff was saying one way or another~  
  
~jeff eyes watched Snowflake as he trotted off then he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand~  
  
"Am I loosing what little sense I have or...is this shit really happening..."  
  
"what "shit" would that be man?"~Adam Copeland asked as he walked into the living room~  
  
~Jeff nearly jumped up letting out a yelp of surprise~"when...how....oh god man you scared the hell outta me!"~Jeff slid a hand over his heart looking at Adam~  
  
~Adam laughed then fell down on the couch beside Jeff~  
  
"Your door was unlocked and remember I was coming here tonight...I drove from Raw,only took me a hour too.Never knew I could out run police that way..."  
~As Adam said it he looked over at Jeff waiting for a reactioN~  
  
"Yeah.....yeah thats cool..."~Jeff eye's were staring at the chair across from him~"So you staying till the weekend I take it..since we are all off...cool....yeah ok."  
  
  
~Adam looked at Jeff oddly as Jeff rambled on~"Earth to Jeff....man are you alright?Or you just having a classic Hardy out of this world moment?"  
  
~Jeff looked around at Adam~"What was that?Oh no I am fine just...thinking is all...."  
  
~Adam nodded knowing how hard it was on Matt and Jeff since Savannah had passed away,she had been a friend of his ,because she was always around Matt and Jeff so there fore he always seen her~  
  
"How you holding up?And Matt?When I saw him earlier he wasnt looking all that great..."  
  
~Jeff shrugged his shoulders~"Tell you the truth Adam,Matt doesnt open up to me like he use to,he had Savannah for so long he just...closed up to the world now it seems..."  
  
~Adam leaned back against the couch~"Understandable...but give him time....he will get back to himself...I know he will."  
  
~Jeff nodded not convinced as he stood up~"I hope so...I really do.Its like my brother...died when Savannah did...."~Jeff sighed as he headed for the stairs~"I will be back down in a few I need to change ."  
  
~with that Jeff headed up the stairs,leaving Adam on the couch, who was soon sound asleep~  
  
~As Jeff went down the hallway he got a cold chill up his spine,not thinking anything of it he pushed open the door to his bedroom,then closed it behind him,turning toward the bed he slipped his shirt up and over his head tossing it to the side,looking toward the bed he froze in place,simply staring~  
  
"Oh.....shit....."~Jeff took a step closer,looking at the pair of baggy black jeans and neon green shirt that was already laying on the bed waiting for him to put them on~  
  
"I...I didnt do that.I would know if I put clothes out for myself.."  
  
~he picked up the jeans then looked around the room,his eyes landing on the dresser he walked over to it,looking at the arm bands he had made for on camera,looking them over he got a chill once again,the hair on the back of his neck standing on end,,his head was screaming at him not to look around,but something made him~  
  
~he turned slowly around,now seeing someone behind him,when he seen who it was his green eyes grew wide and his mouth formed in a scream,stumbling back he fell against the dresser,shock and fear clearly written all over his face~  
  
"Hello.....Jeffy baby....."~the words came out a whisper~  
  
  
~Savannah grinned at him then raised her hand,waving at him like it should be no surprise to see her in his room~ 


	6. Part 6

~*~Whispers From The Flame~*~ Part 6  
  
~*~Jeff's back was against the dresser,his eyes remained wide as he stared at Savannah,she stared back at him,not breaking his gaze or even blinking her eyes,taking a deep breath Jeff tried to get a grip on reality,but reality was hitting him really hard at this point and time,cause there in front of him stood his brothers dead girlfriend,now that was something you couldnt say everyday,Jeff shook his head trying to clear out those thoughts,too many falls in the ring,he never should do swantons off of cages and ladders,that was coming back to haunt him and....~  
  
~his thoughts got interupted when he seen her move,heading closer to him,he bit down on his tongue,trying not to scream,he was already against the dresser,he had nowhere else to go,so,he did the first thing that came to his mind,he held up his hands,making a cross with his fingers~  
  
"BE GONE!!!!"~Jeff yelled as he kept the make believe cross up,staring intently at Savannah~  
  
~She didn't stop though,she kept creeping closer,like she was floating on air,till she was within a foot of him,then she slowly leaned closer,her mouth coming open~  
  
~Jeff watched in horror waiting for something green to hurl from her mouth or worse yet bugs come crawling from her mouth,he was ready to scream like a baby and throw himself out the window if need be~  
  
"Booo....."~Savannah whispered then almost seem amused by his reactions~  
  
""Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.."~Jeff's twisted some feeling his back against the dresser,which was in no way comfortable,but he let out a sigh of relief when nothing came hurling from Savannah's mouth,but just the same the fact remained she was there...and she was dead~  
  
"Wh....what....oh man...oh...."~Jeff couldn't find the right words to speak,after all what would you say if your brothers dead girlfriend was in front of you,Hey baby your looking kind of pale?,Jeff sure wasnt going to say that and hurt her feelings,then again can you hurt the deads feelings,or do they even feel if there dead,all these thoughts and more went through Jeff's mind~  
  
~Savannah suddenly rolled her eyes some then looked back at him~"Earth to Jeff...can you snap out of your fantasies here.You always did get lost in your own lil world..."  
  
~Jeff snapped his head up staring at her,hearing her speak,nothing bad happened,no demons appeared,no green vomit came hurling his way,not even her voice was eerie and frightening,it was soft and warm as always,which to him was a good sign,it meant he was either really insane or she was really here~  
  
  
~he took a deep breath trying to get himself together,his eyes not looking away from her,she had a soft glow around her but otherwise looked the same as always,well except for the fact she was dead that is,but then again for a dead woman,Jeff thought to himself,she looks damn good as always~  
  
~Savannah looked at him getting annoyed now,he knew she was by the look on her face,he had seen that look so many times over the years,finally he spoke~  
  
  
"I seen this on tv....either I am stressing too much or....Your here and your like...what was it they said...oh you dont know your dead and need help!Okay...so listen..."  
  
~Jeff took a step toward her,inside he was scared beyond belief and was forcing himself not to jump out the window and flee in the night screaming~  
  
"Savannah...go toward the light hun....go into the light...your dead now...You need to go onto the other side..."~Jeff watched her,taking another step toward her~  
  
~Savannah nodded her head at Jeff's words,seeming sad as she stared at him,she whispered softly~  
  
" I am dead??when...when....."~she looked away sadly, then back at him then rolled her eyes,not able to act sad and confused for more than a second~  
  
"No fuckin shit I am dead dumbass!Wouldnt you think I would know I am dead....I have been here for 6 long ass weeks trying to get your attention and between you and me....It was no picnic watching you pick at your toes while you watch tv,singing in the shower was by far the worse...you sounded like you were trying to bring the cows home or something!"  
  
~Jeff stared at her shocked as his mouth fell open,then he looked insulted~"wait a damn minute Savy,I have heard you sing and let me tell you,you sure the hell are NO Mariah Carey!Hell you couldnt even beat Al Snow singing!"  
  
~Savannah narrowed her eyes then pointed a finger at him~"You never seemed to have a problem with my singing!!As a matter of fact I recall singing to you many times,when YOU asked me to."  
  
"What can I say I felt sorry for you,because everyone else took off screaming in terror when you were singing and wait and...and...."~Jeff took a step back,reality hitting him like a brick fell on his head~  
  
"your...dead.....so....how am I...talking to you.Oh god...oh god...Your haunting me!!!What did I ever do to you??HUH?"  
  
~his eyes grew wide again as he backed away from her,ready to bolt for the door or down a swanton bomb from the second floor window~  
  
  
~Savannah shook her head ,seeing the look on Jeff's face was too much for her,she started laughing~  
  
"haunt you?I am not haunting you...I am here for a reason....if you would settle down long enough for me to tell you then I..."  
  
~Jeff put a hand up silencing her~"your dead...your suppose to be in Heaven.....how hard is that to do?damn Savy you cant even make it to the pearly white gates alone?Your full of shit if you think I am helping you to heaven,cause then I would have to be dead..."  
  
"You know what Jeff....it's true what I always said to you..."  
  
"And what did you always say to me?"  
  
"That all that hair dye you used fried your last brain cells!!!  
  
"ha!!"~Jeff looked at her smugly~"For your information miss know it all,I didnt have any brain cells left to fry!So take that!"  
  
"you said it...not me...."  
  
~Jeff tilted his head it kicking in what he just said~"You know...nevermind thats not the point....your...your a ghost....spirit...If your not haunting me...why are you here..."  
  
"I need your help...."~Savannah looked at him,meeting his eyes~  
  
~he stared at her,seeing what seemed like a glow around her,his eyes stopped on her vibrant red hair,noticing now it wasnt black like it had been when she died~"Your hair...it's red..."  
  
~Savannah nodded then smiled~"Yeah I guess they didnt like the black hair in heaven huh?"  
  
~Jeff smiled at her.then felt his heart ache,cause she was dead,yet here she was,for weeks he wanted to see her once again and now that she was here he felt even sadder,because no matter what,if this was a dream or real,she was gone and nothing could ever bring her back,that made a sense of complete loss fall over Jeff,because he knew nothing would change,Savannah was dead~  
  
"You...need help Savy?How...I mean...what do you mean..."~Jeff stepped closer to her,wanting to reach out and see if he could actually touch her~  
  
"I have unfinished business here that I need to complete before my soul can rest in peace..."  
  
~Jeff was now standing in front of her,staring down into her eyes~"What?What is it....Helping Matt?"  
  
~Savannah shook her head~"No...I will help him but....Jeff...the accident wasnt what killed me.."  
  
~Jeff's eyes looked confused~"What do you mean...you fell down the stairs and went into a coma..."  
  
~Savannah shook her head~"I know all of that....but I also know...that night when I died,I woke up....I seen Matt leaving my room....I tried to call out but I didnt have the strength.."  
  
~Jeff eyes filled with emotion~"Then...what..."  
  
"Someone came in after Matt left...and....injected my IV....I went into convulsions moments later...and thats when I died................Jeff...I was murdered...."  
  
  
TBC???  



	7. Part 7

~*~Whispers From the Flame~*~Part 7~  
~Jeff stared at her,the shock on his face apparent,he thought at first he heard what she said wrong~*~  
  
"You...what did you say?"  
  
~Savannah sighed as she shook her head,then mumbled~"Too many falls in the ring..."~then looked over at him~"I said...I was murdered...why I am here...I need your help to find who did it to me,so I can rest in peace..."  
  
~Jeff stood there silent for a moment,letting it sink in what she said,he couldnt understand why anyone would want her dead,far as he knew she had no enemies,everyone loved her and liked being around her,and now she tells him she was murdered~  
  
"So you...dont know who did it?"~he finally broke the silence that had fallen between them,lifting his head he looked over at her~"Savy you have to tell Matt....he can help also...He has a right to know and..."  
  
~Savannah was already shaking her head no at his words~  
  
"I cant tell him...not yet.Jeff come on,think about what you just said...what do I do,appear to him and say Hey baby guess what someone murdered me...by the way good to see you?"~she shook her head again~"You know him as well as I do...how many bodies would there be?He would go on a rampage Jeff....You know he would."  
  
~Jeff nodded his head knowing everything she had just said was true~"your right I just....he..he misses you so much Savannah...he...it's like you took him with you when you..died."~Jeff choked on the words,it hitting him hard once again that although she was now in front of him,she was dead~  
  
~Savannah watched him for a moment then walked over to him,lifting her hand to his face~  
  
~Jeff jerked his head up in surprise~"I...felt that...your fingers on my cheek...I felt it..how..."  
  
~Savannah smiled up at him,her fingers still on his cheek~"I can touch you....took me awhile to figure all this after death stuff out...But I did..."~she hid a grin as she met his eyes~"Dont you wonder why you woke up from a deep sleep all these weeks cause you felt someone poking you?"  
  
  
~Jeff smiled enjoying feeling her fingers on his cheek~"That was...you?I thought Snowflake was in the bed with me....and always went back to sleep."  
  
"I know...I have been trying for weeks to get your attention...Finally figured all this out,so just...know...Your the only one who can see me for now....I think thats for the best."  
  
~Jeff shook his head no,not agreeing with her~"No...you have to see Matt,you just have to...he loves you so much and misses you....he...he is dying inside Savannah....you always promised you would say bye...and you didnt...and you have to know how thats killing him."  
  
"How could I have said bye when I didnt know I was going to be killed?"~her words came out colder than she meant to,but it was all the truth~  
  
"And I know how he is...I know!You think I like watching him all these weeks...hearing his sobs...hearing him beg god to send me back to him.Do you think I enjoy that jeff?DO YOU?I cant come back to him the way he wants EVER because some fucker took my life from me!"  
  
~the glow around her started to dim as she grew angerier.she couldnt help it,she had been through this since she had died,the anger almost consumed her knowing that someone had killed her and taken her away from her world ,which was Matt,he was her everything,her kindred spirit,the reason she breathed when she was alive~  
  
"Savy....I am sorry I didnt mean to upset you.I cant imagine what your going through,please though...Talk to Matt....tell him what happened....If you..dont..I wont help you."~Jeff knew it was a lie soon as it left his lips,but he had to say it,he had to help Matt,he knew tho no matter what he would help Savannah~  
  
  
~Savannah's eyes narrowed hearing his words,out of nowhere the mirror behind Jeff shattered into hundreds of pieces~  
  
~Jeff let out a gasp as he whirled around hearing the sound of shattering glass,he stared in shock at the mirror broken now,pieces at his feet,some of the glass from the mirror was suspended in mid-air,aimed right at him,like it was froze in place,so it wouldnt hit him,he stared at it then took a step back,holding his breath, he finally let it out when the glass fell to the floor at his feet,not harming him~  
  
  
"Listen I didnt mean that.I will..."~as he turned around he sighed,pushing his hair back.,Savannah was no longer there,she had disappeared once again~  
  



	8. Part 8

~*~Whispers From the Flame~*~Part 8~  
~*~Matt sat in his room ,well the room he had claimed to be his when Jeff had bought the house,as sat on the bed the same images kept running through his mind,Flame...his one and only love,memories of the times they had together wouldnt leave him be,they kept fogging his mind,asking for release but he couldnt let go,he would never let go of the memories because if he did,he would be letting go of her,and he would never in a million years do that,because for as long as he lived,she would be the only one he ever truly loved with all his heart,noone could replace her~  
  
~he felt tears burn his eyes as they slowly slid down his cheeks,god he missed her so much he would do anything to have her back,to hold her at night,feel her soft finger tips slide across his cheek.her beautiful hair brush over his body when they kissed,just to feel her soft lips again upon his,he had tried to let go so many times,he knew he had to get on with his life,but the more he tried the harder it became,every corner he turned there was something there to remind him of her,how can you let go of someone who refuses to be let go? It was like she was still there with him at times,watching over him,but if she was why didnt he see her,didnt she love him,didnt she miss him as much as he missed her~  
  
~Matt knew she loved him but at this point so many thoughts creeped into his mind,he couldnt distinguish one from the other at times,as he thought all of this,he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands,staring at a picture of the two of them on his night stand,as he stared he heard a clicking sound,looking around the room he saw noone so he looked back at the picture then heard it again,his eyes caught site of the cd player,he watched in confusion,listening as his cd changer changed cd's.he wondered how it was doing that when he was on the bed and noone else was there with him,his thoughts were cut short when the soft ballad broke the silence that surounded him~  
  
  
I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night   
I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you   
I want your love, let's break the walls between us   
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride   
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
~Matt sat frozen on the bed,hearing the song,he stared at the stereo as more tears filled his eyes~  
  
Baby,   
  
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight   
You're my angel, come and make it all right   
You're my angel, come and save me tonight   
  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside   
Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride   
Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar   
Without your love, a dog without a bone   
What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone   
  
~Matt moved his hand,swiping at the tears on his cheeks as new ones began to fall.listening to the words to the song,thinking back the year before when him and Flame had a arguement over, what,now he didnt remember,but it had been enough for her to walk away from him,he had called her for days,only to get her answering machine,then finally one day while getting her answering machine he had began singing that song,his voice was filled with emotion as he had sung it,because he meant every word,thinking about that time,how much he had missed her only for a few short days,now after six weeks it felt like a life time~  
  
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight   
You're my angel, come and make it all right   
You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
  
You're the reason I live   
You're the reason I die   
You're the reason I give   
When I break down and cry   
Don't need no reason why   
Baby, baby, baby   
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight   
You're my angel, come and make it all right   
You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
  
~*~he stared at the stereo as the last chords of the song played,his eyes red and puffy from the tears,he glanced around then back at the stereo,wondering why it had played that song,of all songs why that one,why one that would bring so much emotion inside of him,make him that much sadder,he didnt know,or seem to care,all he knew was he would do anything to have Flame back with him,to just hold her in his arms,one night so she would know how much she really meant to him~  



	9. Part 9

~*~Whispers From The Flame~*~Part 9~  
  
~*the next day again brought the endless sound of pouring rain on Jeff's roof,as he sat in the kitchen he stared down at his soggy cornflakes wondering why he messed up the night before and made savannah angry,he hadn't seen her since then but he knew she was there,it was a feeling now,a feeling that washed over him,alerting him of her presence,maybe thats the way she wanted it,to let him know she was there,but wasnt letting him see her because of what he had said~*~  
  
~*~looking away from his soggy cornflakes he watched Adam and Jay,who was across from him at the kitchen table,Jay seemed entranced by a article in the new Raw magazine while Adam sat playing in his cereal~  
  
"What time did you get here anyways?"~Jeff looked at Jay as he spoke~  
  
~Jay looked up from the magazine toward Jeff~"Was around...like...three am or something.I was so damn tired I just collapsed on the couch....Didnt even make it to the spare bedroom."~Jay went back to reading his magazine then,a moment later he looked over at Adam with a odd look on his face,staring for a moment he finally looked back down at his magazine~  
  
~moments later Adam looked over at Jay,giving him the same look Jay had given him,then went back to eating his cereal and playing in it~  
  
~Jeff watched wondering what there problem was,then shook his head thinking with those two you never know,seeing something move from the corner of his eyes,he looked over toward the counter,seeing a spoon slide down the counter then stop,followed by a glass,he watched as it slid closer to the edge then stopped before it could crash and shatter to pieces to the floor below~  
  
~Jeff quickly turned his head to look at Adam and Jay,to make sure they hadn't see that little display ,he sighed in relief seeing that they were still eating and reading~  
  
~Jeff knew who had done it,he didnt seem as freaked out as he had been before when things like that had began,because he knew it was Savannah now,but it still bothered him she was there yet not letting herself be seen to him,no doubt still upset with him~  
  
~Adam suddenly jumped up from his chair,looking over at Jady oddly~"dude.....keep your hands to yourself..."~Adam shook his head then headed out of the kitchen~  
  
~Jay looked up bewildered as Adam left then looked over at Jeff~"What the hell was that about?"  
  
~Jeff shrugged~"Who knows with him....Maybe you should go ask him."  
  
~Jay nodded in agreement,rising to his feet he grabbed his Raw magazine then headed out of the kitchen as well~  
  
~As soon as he left,Jeff heard a very soft laughter feel the air around him then a whisper~  
  
"Poor Adam......Thinks Jay was putting the moves on him under the table..."  
  
~Jeff raised his eyebrow hearing Savannah's voice,.still not seeing her tho~  
  
"You...you mean...you did that?"  
  
"Duh...yeah I did.Fun to play tricks on people,they have no idea I am here plus they wouldnt believe it anyways.I think the blowing in Jay's ear then Adam's tho was a nice touch....I mean...now they think the other is putting the moves on them..."~her laughter rang through the kitchen~  
  
~Jeff shook his head then laughed as well~"Thats just plain mean Savy...."  
  
~Jeff suddenly became quiet then spoke softly~"Listen I didnt mean what I said,about helping you and all.Just.....I think Matt should know ..."  
  
""Matt Shoud know what??"  
  
~Jeff jerked his head up,looking toward the kitchen doorway where Matt stood,staring at him with interest~  
  
"What is it I should know?"~Matt asked again,leaning against the door frame,staring intently at Jeff~ 


	10. Part 10

As usual I dont own them,never have and never will(well only in my dreams)for Princess who plays one hell of a Looser!and you know what i mean girl!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Whispers From The Flame ~*~Part 10~  
~*~Jeff sat completely still in his chair as he stared at his brother,his mind trying to think of something as fast as it could,he opened his mouth to speak then stopped,tilting his head some trying not to be too obvious he looked over at the bar counter near the kitchen doorway,now of all times Savannah had decided to let herself be seen by him,Jeff really had the urge to strangle her,hell it wouldnt hurt her,but then Matt would think he had lost what little common sense he had left and.....~  
  
"Are you going to answer or are you even here bro?"~Matt asked as he stepped into the kitchen,walking to the cabinet he grabbed a bowl and some cereal,then the milk from the fridge~"What is it I should know?"~Matt asked yet again as he sat down across from Jeff~  
  
~Jeff shot Savannah a look ,when she was alive she always got him in situations like this,now that she was a ghost or spirit she still was up to her jokes and anything for a good laugh,of coarse the laugh was always at Jeff's expense~  
  
"Oooooooh......yeah Jeff tell him what he needs to know.."~Savannah said as she stared at Jeff,who was the only one who could hear her,,she was sitting indian style on the counter,her long fiery red locks cascading over her shoulders,her eyes were amused to say the least~  
  
~Jeff narrowed his eyes glaring at Savy,throwing his hand up he pointed at her about to make a smart remark when he felt Matt looking at him,looking over he stared at Matt,seeing the odd look on Matt's face~  
  
"Party...Yeah I mean a bunch of the guys are going to be here tonight to hang out and all,and I wasnt sure you liked that idea since your not so..social anymore...."~Jeff nodded as he leaned back against the wooden chair,glancing quickly at Savannah he smirked cause he had got one over on her~  
  
~Matt nodded,putting the lid back on the milk then began eating~"That sounds cool by me,I have no problem,it is your house and all."  
  
~Savannah suddenly grinned at Jeff,then looked at Matt,her eyes softened when she looked at Matt,wanting so bad to reach out and touch him,god she loved him so much and missed him,her heaven had been here on earth with Matt Hardy~  
  
~Jeff looked over seeing the look on Savannah's face,without thinking before he spoke~"You touched me....so touch him stupid and get that look off your face..."  
  
~Matt's spoon stopped in mid-air as he looked over at Jeff with a confused expression~"What?What are you talking about?"  
  
~Savannah let out a loud burst of laughter,that again only Jeff's ears could hear~  
  
~Jeff groaned then kicked himself under the table,this ghost thing was all new to him and he had just made a idiot of himself for the most part~  
  
"I...nothing man.I was just thinking out loud is all..."  
  
"And what are you thinkin about?Who touched you?And who did you tell to touch me?"~Matt lowered his spoon back to his bowl,watching Jeff from across the table~  
  
~Savannah grinned at Jeff then stuck her tongue out at him~"Somebody's in trouble......."  
  
~Jeff gritted his teeth,damn he wanted to make a smart ass remark to her so bad he could taste it on the tip of his tongue,he couldnt deal with this,he just couldnt deal with being the only one able to see her,she needed to show herself to Matt ,because if not they was going to lock him up soon,thinking he was going mentally insane~  
  
~Jeff shook his head then grabbed his bandana,putting it around his head he looked over at Matt~"I was just talking to a annoying big mouthed up to no good trashy ghost..."~with that he slid he chair back and stood up to leave~  
  
~Matt raised his eyebrow a worried look coming in his eyes~"Ghost?Jeff....are you alright?Your acting strange,I mean even for you..."  
  
~Savannah stared at Jeff with a insulted look~"Oh fruit loops didnt just go there did he?you know Jeff....your playing a game...you just can not win..."~As Savannah said this she disappeared,Jeff looked all around then felt something touch his back,then something kick him right on the ass,sending him foward into the table~  
  
~Matt jumped up when Jeff flew foward into the table,it wasnt hard enough to hurt but Matt had a look of surprise on his face wondering what the hell had caused Jeff to do that  
  
"Maybe you..should see a doctor bro.."~Matt looked at him,walking around the table,as he walked around,he then felt something kick him on the ass sending him foward against the table,his eyes wide he whirled around,seeing noone~  
  
"what the fuck..."~Matt jerked his head around looking at Jeff~"What...what just happened?'  
  
~Jeff looked at Matt with a I told you so look~"See told you she was annoying...Now maybe you will believe me..."~he turned and headed up the stairs without a backwards glance,hell people think he was strange anyways,what would this matter~  
  
~Matt watched Jeff jog up the stairs then turned around again to look behind him,shaking his head he backed out of the kitchen,wondering how Jeff had pulled off that trick and who this "she" person was he kept referring to~  
  



	11. Part 11

~*~Whispers From The Flame~*~Part 11  
~*~Jeff lived up to what he said,later that night a bunch of the guys were at his house,drinking and relaxing,as Jeff looked around he had to give himself credit,he had thought up that excuse fast and even called some of the guys to come down,Jay and Adam had already been there,so it had been easy to get Chris "Jericho" Irvine,Amy and Andrew "Test" Martin to come down for the small get together~  
  
~as Jeff looked around he took a sip of his beer,never being the drinking type he had been sipping on the beer for close to a hour now, watching and talking to everyone as they laughed and had a good time,he nodded his head hearing Savannah whisper in his ear,then turned his head some,covering his mouth so noone would see him talking to what looked like himself,he looked at Savannah beside him on the couch~  
  
"Yeah I been talkin to people just...noone is going to come out and say they killed you Savy....So its going to take awhile"  
  
~Savannah shook her head some looking over at him~"I know there not going to admit it but....I can watch them better than you.I mean I can snoop around and find things out...which I did earlier...but didnt find anything out,well except for the fact Adam has no boxers on under those pants..."~she looked over at Adam who was laying back in a chair,his feet propped up on Amy's shoulders who sat on the floor in front of him~  
  
"Yeah now there is info I really didn't want to know.."~Jeff rolled his eyes then looked at her~"Why was you watching him put clothes on anyways?"  
  
~Savannah grinned as she looked at Jeff~"Curious is all....."  
  
"Dont even want to know.....enough said..."~Jeff nodded then laughed~  
  
~Across the room Matt laughed along with Drew and Chris,but his eyes were on Jeff,watching him with a curious look,all night Jeff had been nodding his head like he was talking to someone,and a few times he had seen Jeff's lips move and even heard him laugh,but there was noone around Jeff when it happened,Matt knew Jeff wasnt drunk because he never drunk much,so that excuse was out the door~  
  
~As Matt stared at Jeff he seen something move from the corner of his eyes,right beside Jeff,moving his eyes to look beside Jeff he saw nothing but a empty seat,shaking his head he felt a cold chill run down his spine,something was definatly going on around here...the cushions on the chair moving that one night,Jeff talking to himself,then the kick they felt in the kitchen earlier that day,that stuff just didnt happen,something was going on and his baby brother knew what,and Matt was damned and determined to find out what it was~  
  
~across from Matt,Jeff was still nodding his head at Savannah,watching as she stood up~  
  
"What....I mean how do you know what to even look for?"  
  
~Savannah looked down at him then shrugged some~"I don't...I mean I dont even know if it was one of these guys here who killed me...but at least I can cross them off my list you know?Anyways...try and have some fun...by the way.....Matt is watching you.."~she smiled then disappeared before his eyes~  
  
~Jeff watched as she disappeared hearing the last part of what she said,he slowly turned his head,and sure enough his brother was watching him from across the room~  
  
~Jeff raised his beer in a salute like fashion then took a drink,Matt watched Jeff then shook his head,standing up he walked over to his young brother and sat down~  
  
"Cool party......"~Matt glanced at Jeff~"You talk to yourself alot?"  
  
~Jeff jerked his head around to look at Matt trying to look like he was confused~"Talk to myself?Well yeah I do sometimes,doesnt everyone?"  
  
~Matt shrugged and took a drink of his soda,not liking to drink much himself~"Yeah most do,but most dont sit alone on a couch when all of there friends are here,and talk,EVEN laugh with them selves..."  
  
~As Matt said it he looked over at Jeff his expression serious~  
  
~Jeff took another sip of his beer ,looking away from his brother~"well you know me....the strange one....Things I do and know always shock people..."  
  
~Matt nodded in agreement then mumbled~"I know...thats what I am scared of bro..."  



	12. Part 12

~*~Whispers From The Flame~*~Part 12~*~  
~*~Savannah looked around Matt's room sadly,it was kept in the same way it had been when she had died,even a pair of her shoes were under the edge of the bed,one of her t-shirts was laying over the back of the chair,it was like Matt had kept everything exactly the same,in fear of changing it cause she may come back.But she wasnt coming back.the way he wanted her to,as much as she wanted to,she knew she would never return and be with him again,if she wasnt already dead that thought alone would kill her,but even tho she was dead ,the thought still filled her with so much sadness that she wanted to just go to sleep and never wake.Yes even she slept at times,she had to or she would fade and completely be gone,which was ironic to her because when your dead you would think you wouldnt have to sleep and would never be tired~  
  
"So much for what I think..."~She mumbled as she walked out of his room,as she walked down the hallway,seen to noone she heard a sound coming from the spare bedroom,she had t hought everyone was downstairs so she went to see what it was~  
  
~she slid through the wall then grinned to herself.,walking thru stuff was the best part of all this,hey she had to have something that would make her smile,so she had chose the transparent thing,walking thru walls and doors,being there and not being seen,there was some fun in all of that~  
  
~as she looked around the room her eyes landed on long golden locks of hair,she watched as the man stared down at something in his hand,she wondered what he was staring at and seem so lost in thought over,she was about to step closer when he spoke,stopping her~  
  
"You...you....why.....I dont understand.....!"~as he said it he almost seemed to growl~  
  
~Savannah lifted her eyebrow now very curious at what he was staring at and even more so what his words meant,she stayed where she was for the moment just listening~  
  
"After everything.....everything that happened.....of what I went through...of what THEY went through..."~the guy shook his head then lifted his head and looked around,almost like he felt someone there,yet he seen nothing so he turned his head back again and stared down~  
  
~Savannah looked confused for a moment then shook her head wondering what he was talking about,deciding to find out she stepped closer and peered over his shoulder,he was holding a picture in his hand,staring down at it~  
  
~he let out another growl of anger his words full of rage~"you...you...had to fuckin die!!!"  
  
~Savannah looked toward the man's face then back down to the picture and gasped at what she saw~  
  
~not waiting to see what else he said she took off running out of the room,silent and unseen to the man~  
  



	13. Part 13

~*~Whispers From the Flame~*~Part 12~*~  
~*~Jeff watched as he saw something literally fly down the stairs it was so fast it was a blur to him,as he watched it get closer he finally seen it was Savannah and she looked upset over something~  
  
"Go....go to a room alone or somewhere,we need to talk NOW!!!"~she stared at him her eyes serious with a lost look in them~  
  
~Jeff reached out by instinct to take her hand~"Whats wrong?You..you found something..what?"~Jeff wasnt paying attention to the fact that Matt was still beside him,Matt hearing what Jeff said watched in confusion yet interest~  
  
"YES!!!I found something....just go somewhere so we can talk..."~With that she disappeared~  
  
~Jeff frowned as she vanished then stood up to head out back where noone was,where they could be alone to talk but someone grabbed his arm~  
  
"What was that about?Talking to yourself again?"~Matt asked as he too stood up,staring at Jeff now looking worried~  
  
~Jeff looked over at his brother wanting so bad to tell him,god this wasnt fair to him,knowing Savannah was here in his house and he couldnt tell Matt,the love of her life that she was there in spirit and had been murdered~  
  
"I..yeah thats all it was man....Just think the beer gave me a buzz where I hardly ever drink.so...gonna go get some fresh air"~Jeff gave his brother his best smile to let him know he was fine then headed through the kitchen then out the back door~  
  
~Jeff glanced around the back yard,feeling his shoes slide over the wet grass from all of the rain,he didnt mind rain much,it always seemed to relax him when he needed to chill out,now only a light trizzle of rain came down on him,pusing his damp hair back from his eyes he then glanced around looking for Savannah~  
  
"Where are you?Hello little ghost woman...come out come out wherev...."~his words were cut short when he felt a slap to the back of his head,his hand instantly sliding up the back of his neck to where he had been slapped he whirled around,seeing Savannah~  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
~Savannah glared at him~"For calling me little ghost woman, dipshit.....what else?"  
  
~Jeff almost started to pout then stopped remembering the look on her face moments before~  
  
"What did you see or find out?"  
  
~Savannah tried to find the right words.how could you find the right words to say that one of your close friends is the one who murdered you?"~  
  
"I was in Matt's room,I came out to the hallway and heard someone down the hallway in that bedroom...so I got curious and..."  
  
"You mean you got nosy."~Jeff said with a nod,knowing her too well~  
  
~She shot him a annoyed look~"ANYWAYS.....someone was in there sitting on the bed....they were looking at a picture of me....and themself.And they were really angry...he said ...I had to fuckin die..."  
  
~Jeff's eyes widened some in interest~"Who was it Savy?Come on tell me..."  
  
~savannah looked away then back at him~"Jeff....I dont know how to tell you this."~She stared up at him then looked down her words lower~"..but it was Chris..he is the one who killed me..." 


	14. Part 14

~*~Whispers From the Flame~*~Part 14~  
~Jeff began to pace back and forth,chewing on his lower lip as he thought about what he was just told by Savannah~  
  
"No see....why would he do that Savy?It doesnt make any damn sense!"~Jeff continued to pace back and forth trying to make sense of why Chris would kill Savannah~  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know WHY Jeff?But he was so angry when he stared at the picture of me and him...He growled and was talking about after everything he went through and THEY went through....Then said I had to fuckin die."  
  
~Jeff stopped pacing turning to look at her with a confused expression~"Who is THEY?I mean...Matt and me or what?"  
  
~savannah shrugged her shoulders some,her fiery red hair remained in place~"Thats what I don't know.Who they are....I mean it makes no sense but I know what I saw and heard him say....Just now I have to find proof...and then..I dont know what to do Jeff....."~She looked up at him,sadness in her eyes~"He was a friend of mine ..of yours and Matt's and to know he killed me...and not even know why.."  
  
~Jeff shook his head some~"You cant say he did...not by just what you heard.You have to find more evidence."  
  
~Savannah narrowed her eyes some~"I know he is your friend Jeff...and you want to protect him,but why else would he say I had to fuckin die??"  
  
~Jeff shrugged some,he had no idea why Chris would say that while staring at a pic of Savannah,it all seemed so unreal to him that one of his best friends would kill his brothers girlfriend and have no reason for doing it~  
  
"Listen I believe you heard that...and seen him.But it makes no sense....why would he murder you?Come on think about it,he had NO reason to do it...none what so ever.."  
  
"He HAD to have a reason..because he did it alright?Why are you protecting him Jeff?He killed ME alright?Why do you insist on protecting him?"  
  
"Because.....I dont think he did it okay?"~Jeff looked at her meeting her eyes~  
  
"figures.....it really figures you wouldnt believe he did it.I mean why would you,your one of his best friends right?To hell with me being dead as long as your friend doesnt get the blame..."~she was starting to get angry which Jeff knew was not a good thing~  
  
"Okay tell you what I will just scream it to the god damn world alright?SAVANNAH WAS MURDERED AND I KNOW WHO DID IT!!"~Jeff eyes narrowed as well,not looking away from her~"Is that what you wanted to hear,Red?"  
  
~Savannah's eyes were narrowed dangeroulsy as she stared at him~"Fuck you Jeff....I am the one dead and you are being a smart ass NOW of all times?Tell you what...you take your "friend" and go to hell..."  
  
~Jeff shrugged some getting really annoyed by now~"I would but you will probably be there..."  
  
~Savannahs eyes took a look of hurt hearing his words,her whisper was low and soft~"Goodbye Jeff..."~with that she disappeared leaving Jeff standing in the middle of the back yard~  
  
~neither Savannah or Jeff knew that Jeff was being watched,the person never saw Savannah but they did hear every word Jeff said....and the main words....... that he knew Savannah had been murdered and knew who did it~  
  
~after a few minutes Jeff took a deep breath wanting to kick himself for what he just did,he had hurt her,he knew that,knew it beyond a doubt,but he couldnt handle all of this,Matt needed to know,he couldnt help her alone,him and Matt together could help her~  
  
  
~Jeff was so lost in his own thoughts he didnt hear the bushes behind him move as someone slid up from them,walking toward him,Jeff never saw the hit to the back of the head,which came down with a sickening thud,knocking him face first into the soggy and wet ground,Jeff's body lay motionless as the rain began to come down harder on his already wet form~  
  
~the person stared down at Jeff,no emotion on there face,not even a hint of guilt,shaking there head they turned and headed back to the house,leaving Jeff where he was....for the moment~  
  
~the person's voice seemed to echo in the wind~  
  
"Should have minded your own business Jeffrey..." 


	15. Part 15

~~Whispers From The Flame~Part 15~  
~the winds seemed to pick up blowing the rain in a endless rampage against Jeff's house,the skies seemed to grow even darker,almost like it knew something wasnt right,the lightening shot across the sky,lighting up the yard around the house,showing a shadowy figure walking toward the house at a slow pace,the person seemed to stop a moment then start to walk again,the wind and rain making it hard for clear vision through it,not helping matter any that his head was pounding with intense pain,throbbing around his temples as a dark liquid slid down his neck mixing with the rain that fell,making it look even worse~  
  
~as he came to the back door of the house he fell against the screen door,making a loud banging noise,which to the people inside was just the wind,taking a deep breath he forced his hand up prying the door open,using what strength he could build up,against the constant throbbing, the torrid rain and wind that came at him in every direction it seemed,a task as easy as opening the door was growing harder by the second~  
  
~as he finally found the strength inside him to open the door,it jerked back with a loud smack,hitting him fully in the face,busting his nose,the blood easily began to slip from his nose in a trickle,then over his lips once again mixing with the rain that blew down on his shaking form,letting out a small growl of frustration and pain he again tried to open the door only to hear a cold laugh,blinking his eyes he lifted his head,his wet hair whipping around his bloody face,wondering where the laugh came from,he looked inside the back patio ,seeing the outline of a figure,he felt eyes watching him,in his mind he wondered who it was and if they would help,but he knew...oh god he knew that person would in no way,shape or form help him...that person is the one who hit him over the back of the head,but worst yet...the person had killed Savannah.so he knew the person would do the same to him,if given another chance,but he had to wonder why he was still alive,if that's what the person wanted to do,maybe the person thought they had killed him,but now seen they hadnt and was going to finish the job~  
  
~straining his head to move around Jeff looked behind him,seeing nothing but the rain pounding down around him,it was getting harder by the second and he knew he had to get in the house,turning his head back ,he took a deep breath feeling the sharp pain seem to almost spilt his head open then roll over his neck,god his head was killing him,he honestly felt like he was on the brink of death,but he was a survivor,look at all the moves he took in the ring,he could do all of that and still walk out of that ring,then he was getting in that house even if it took his last damn breath trying~  
  
~his eyes moving back to the patio he saw nothing now,noone was standing there,which he knew was a bad thing,the person could easily slip up behind him and nail him once again on the head without him seeing it coming,Jeff wanted to scream and cuss at the person,he wanted to scream at his ownself for making Savannah angry,he made her leave and now he had noone to help him through that back door,to the safety of the living room where he knew his friends were...but even that made him angrier because one of those so called friends was the one doing this,was the one who took a innocent life and was trying to take his,but he wouldnt let them,no...no he had to try~  
  
~grabbing ahold of the door again he used all his strength and yanked it,pulling it open he was half way through it,his head lowered when he stopped short seeing boots in front of him,muddy boots that were soaked with the same rain that showered down on his body,he knew those boots but god ,Jeff thought to himself.please dont let it be...lifting his head slowly to travel over the black jeans then the t-shirt Jeff's eyes met the person's in front of him,he stumbled back feeling like he had been slapped across the face yet the person had yet to touch him~  
  
~falling backwards Jeff landed on his ass on the wet ground below,but his eyes never left the figure in front of him,the shock was over bearing,it made the pain in his head seem non-exsistant,nothing could have prepared him for who he saw there...who was standing now looking down at him with such cold eyes,that seemed so full of hatred and anger,but why Jeff thought,dear god why would he do this~  
  
~forcing himself to speak his voice came out low and weak against the rain that blew in his face~  
  
"why....why would you do this....."~Jeff felt his heart shatter into a million pieces,he felt his world end then and there,no matter what the person did,would make no difference now,Jeff couldnt fight him,his body was slowly growing weaker from the pain...but the pain of finally knowing who killed Savannah and who was trying to take his life~  
  
~the person tilted there head then pushed there dripping wet hair back from there face,long dark locks cascaded over the persons shoulders~  
  
"Why?what kind of question is that.....bro??"~Matt stared down at him,his eyes penetrating into Jeff's very soul~  
  



	16. Part 16

~*~Whispers From The Flame~Part 16~  
  
  
~*~Jeff was giving up,he had nothing to fight for now,what was left to do now,he sat up slowly,feeling the cold and wet ground under him,the rain seemed to let up,but only enough to let him see a bit more ,as he rubbed the water from his eyes then wiped his face off with his hands he looked,noticing the liquid on his hands wasnt clear like the rain,it was red,his own blood,but he didnt care,not now,not after what he knew,lifting his head again he looked up at Matt~  
  
"Do it...whatever you have planned...just get it done with..."~the water in Jeff's eyes wasnt from the rain,tho by looking at him it would seem that way,the water was his tears,the hurt and pain he felt was too much,the tears in his eyes told as much~  
  
~Matt stared down at him his words low~"dont you even want to know....why Jeffrey?"~his words came out colder when he spoke his brothers name~  
  
~the look in Matts eyes as he stared down at Jeff was enough to let Jeff know Matt did this...he did it all....nomore looking and wondering,the person who killed Savannah and who was moments away from killing him...was his own brother~  
  
  
~As Jeff stared up at Matt,he did want to know why Matt would kill his own girlfriend,he was having a hard time understanding it,nothing could make him understand that,but looking in Matt's eyes now.fully looking at him,Jeff,for the first time seen something wasnt right,Matts eyes seemed to be glazed over with redness around the pupils,as Jeff looked down to Matt's hands he saw how much they were shaking,it wasnt a shake from the cold,it was a constant shaking that Matt couldnt seem to control himself~  
  
~Matt saw Jeff looking at his hands,trying with all he had Matt couldnt get his hands to stay still,or the urge inside him,it was over bearing ,the deep loneliness he felt seemed to consume his very soul~  
  
~Jeff shook his head some,the rain coming down on his head,why hadnt he noticed it before,his brother,the way he was acting,the look in his eyes,it wasnt Matt,not the brother he loved and looked up to,something was so very wrong and Jeff had thought Matts actions was because of loosing Savannah,on looking back Jeff knew it was more now,the constant mood swings....the different sleeping patterns,the lack of interest Matt showed in his wrestling career now,something was wrong with Matt,something way beyond Savannah,something that had been going on when Savannah was alive~  
  
"I.....yeah I want to know why you killed her.."~something inside Jeff seemed to click,his own brother was a murderer,had killed his best friend Savannah,it caused jeff to get angry,the anger starting to take over he went to stand then fell back down,feeling the pain in his head,but then Jeff felt a soft cool breeze around his head,then what felt like soft finger tips run over his forehead,to the back of his head,as the movement continued the pain in Jeff's head slowly lessoned,then was gone comepletely,turning his head some he came face to face with Savannah,the look in her eyes made Jeff want to cry again,there was so much pain and hurt in her eyes,because she knew now as well....the man she had loved with her whole heart had killed her~  
  
~trying not to break down Savannah forced a weak smile,her words low~"I denied it...all the time...because I loved him so much Jeff,I wouldnt and could not believe he would do this to me...but...so much unsaid,you know...look at him....tell me he looks like the Matt we know and love..."  
  
~Jeff nodded his head,looking up at Matt again,Matt stared down at him,the same look on his face~  
  
~jeff's words were low~"What is it.....you knew when you were alive.....tell me now before he does something else..."  
  
~Savannah fought back the tears she felt,the heart seeming to be shattered now~"When he was hurt that one time,if you remember he was taking pain killers....he never stopped..."  
  
~Jeff stared at her a moment,then it finally dawned on him what she meant~"You mean...he is....addicted to them...That dont ex..."~jeff stopped when Savannah placed a finger on his lips~  
  
"It's not him...its the need talking,the constant need for the pills...he cant see anything or focus on anything but those pills,which causes mood swings ...before I died,me and him had a fight...over you..."~Savannah looked up at Matt,even now there was love in her eyes,she then looked at Jeff again~"He thought I was leaving him for you..."  
  
~Jeff shook his head,this was too much for him~"no....no why the hell would he think that!!"  
  
~Matt's eyes narrowed~"who the fuck are you talking to Jeff?Why do you keep looking beside you?Answer me god dammit..."~Matt spit the words out,his eyes getting enraged~  
  
~Jeff looked at Savannah then looked up at Matt,the pain in his head now gone he lifted himself up to stand,meeting Matt dead in the eyes~  
  
"Savannah....I was talking to one of my best friends, you KILLED!!!"  
  
~Matt's eyes wavered some looking beside Jeff,seeing nothing he looked back at Jeff then hissed his words out~"Dont fuckin play jokes with me!It is your fault I had to kill her....you were taking her away from meJeff.Like always you take everything that means something to me....but not her...no...I loved her and you or noone was ever taking her from me..."~With those words spoken Matt's hand slipped around to his back,sliding something out he aimed it at Jeff~  
  
"All your fault.....I had to kill her becaue you wouldnt let her be!I love her and now she is gone cause of you...all your fault....I cry myself to sleep every god damn night cause I miss her...and you,what do you do?Have a fuckin party with your friends then insult my inteligiance by saying your talking to her.Well....nomore,cause your going to die....."~Matt's eyes wavered again,almost like he was fighting his inner demons over what he said,over everything he had done,noone knew but him what pain and misery he had brought upon himself,but he couldnt admit he brought it on himself,like most addicts he had to have someone to blame,and who else but his brother~  
  
~Jeff looked at the gun then to Matt's eyes,seeing the look in them,Jeff knew Matt was in there,not this Matt,the one who didnt care for anyone,but the Matt that would rather killed himself than ever harm a hair on Savannah's head or ever touch his brother~  
  
"You cant blame me for your mistakes....You killed her,not me.How did you do it Matt?Because you left the room then someone else came in...so how the fuck did you do it?"~Jeff's eyes never looked away from Matt's~  
  
"I took the elevator down and then hit the next floor,snuck up the stairs then past the nurse and.."Matt stopped for a moment as something struck him as odd with what Jeff had asked him~  
  
"How..how did you know...I had left the room?"  
  
~Jeff looked at him,then smiled sadly~"Because ...Savy woke up and seen you leave....she called for you but she didnt have the strength to get your attention.Way I see it she must have blacked out for a moment,or she would have seen your face and known it was..."~Jeff's words died on his lips as he turned to look at Savannah~  
  
"You...you did see him...didn't you?All this time and...you knew.."  
  
~Savannah nodded her head as tears slipped down her cheeks,the rain around them had abrubtly stopped,but her tears continued on,as they fell from her face,once they hit mid-air then the ground,it was almost like tiny crystals falling,then shattering when they hit the ground~  
  
"Yes...I know now thats why I was sent here...why i came looking for you after our arguement.I was in denial even in death that he did it...I refused to face it...now I know and..I have to stop him..and make things right."  
  
~Jeff watched the tears feeling a stab right through his heart,she had known but refused to admit it,he knew without a doubt Savannah loved Matt and always would~  
  
~Jeff turned around looking at the gun Matt had aimed at him~"Go ahead....you think you can.."  
  
~Matt's finger slid over the trigger then stopped,his head turned slightly looking directly beside Jeff,because for once Matt could see the crystal like tears coming from nowhere,and it startled him and confused him,shaking his head thinking must be seeing things he looked back at Jeff~  
  
"Dont be so sure thinking I cant kill you....I am capable of alot more than you think.."~Matt's finger teased the the trigger~  
  
  
"No....I won't let you kill him Mathew..."~her words were soft to Matt's ears,Matt hearing her turned to look beside Jeff,his eyes widened some then filled with tears,tears of misery,of pain and regret for what he had did to her,because he too saw his Flame for the first time since she had been killed by his hands and it was like a slap to his face,even though the addiction to the pain killers were taking there toll on him and his body,he for once was seeing clearly and the guilt he felt was over bearing~  
  
"Flame..." 


	17. Part 17

~Whispers From the Flame~Part 17~  
  
~it's amazing how someone as strong as Matt could fall victim to drug addiction,but he had and Jeff knew that now,and the look on Matt's face was one Jeff would never forget as long as he lived,the look of seeing your girlfriend you murdered,the one person you would die for,yet had killed yourself~  
  
~Matt stared at Savannah,a lost look coming over his features,like a lost puppy who had finally found there home,yet at the same time the guilt hit him,the guilt of what he did,his mind was so foggy because of the drugs,but he did know how he felt and right then,after weeks of missing her,needing her and would do anything to be back with her,he felt like dying,cause inside he did die the moment she did,he lost his reason for living,it was ironic....he lost what his reason for living...yet he is the reason she died~  
  
~Savannah stared up at him Matt her eyes never leaving his~"You have to stop...you need help...please....Mathew...get help before you do something you will regret."  
  
~Savannah's words were filled with so much emotion,even though the man standing in front of her had taken her life,she loved him,there was no need to question her love for him,because she knew,she knew she loved him and that would never change,not even in death,to her when you love someone it's forever and even in death it can not stop how you feel.She never wanted to believe he had did this to her,she had refused to see it,thats why now,she knew,was why she was sent back,to stop Matt from doing something else and to let him know she still loved him.Inside she knew all this time that was why she hadnt let him see her,and only Jeff had seen her,cause she knew it had been him,but even when you die you deny things,and love makes you blind,but her love for him was what was making her think and see clearly now and what she saw was a man struggling to accept he had a problem,struggling with the pain and guilt of what he had done to her and was about to do to his own brother ~  
  
  
~Matt shook his head, fighting the tears back from his eyes as he lowered the gun~  
  
"Regret?I do regret everything..."~his face went pale as he said it the words~"I killed you...I killed the person i love more than anything in the world..."  
  
~Matt's head lowered some,but he kept his eyes locked on his Flame,he could never get enough of her beauty,of how one look from her would make his heart skip a beat,there was nothing he wouldnt do for her,he would climb to the night sky and get her the stars...all she needed to do was ask for them,but in his mind that was the sane Mathew talking,and it confused him how he knew all of this,felt it yet his mind was so foggy,so cloudy and confused he couldnt think straight about much of anything,only about his Flame~  
  
~the words came out soft in the night air,soft and sincere,all truth in them,she didnt say the words to make him feel better,she said them because she meant them~  
  
  
"I ...forgive...you"  
  
~Jeff watched as the gun lowered in Matt's hand.but hearing Savannah's words he jerked his head to look at her with amazement in his eyes,his own brother had killed her,the love of her life had murdered her...and she...so easily forgave him?~  
  
~Savannah's knew Jeff was looking at her,but her graze never left Matt's,yes he had killed her but she loved him...simple as that,she loved him with all her soul and she said to him many times when she was alive,nothing would ever change that...and it didnt~  
  
~Matt's lower lip trembled when he heard her words,his own words no longer filled with anger or coldness~"You....forgive me?But...how...could you Flame...I took your life."~he paused a moment then whispered~  
  
".Oh god....I killed you....I took away the most important thing in my life....."  
  
~Matt's eyes brimmed with fresh tears,his heart feeling like a dagger had been pushed straight through it as reality set in,letting him now what he had done,even the drugs couldnt make him forget what he had done this time ~  
  
~Savannah lifted her hand to Matt's cheek as a smile spread over her lips~"Remember I said I would always love you no matter what...that nothing in this world could ever change that...and it still holds true...."  
  
~Matt felt her fingers on his cheek,so soft like a cool breeze against his flaming skin,the tears came now freely,he couldnt stop them even if he tried~"Please...come back....I will get help...I cant live without you."  
  
~Savannah shook her head~"No....I cant come back...but you get help..for me and make me proud of you.I will always be here Mattie...always looking over you...you were my world....and you still are."  
  
~Jeff took a few steps back,his eyes going back to the gun,he knew Matt was in there and hoped Savannah was getting through to him,but the gun was making him nervous,at any moment Matt's mood could change and jeff knew it could be his life taken this time~  
  
  
~Matt shook his head suddenly another look coming over his face,his mood changing faster than a blink of a eye~"NO!!!You come back to me...you have to...you have no choice!"~his words were filled with regret and bitterness~  
  
~Savannah never flinched at his sudden mood change,she had seen it enough when she was alive~"You know I cant....Please....get help...please Matt...I love you....always "  
  
~Jeff watched as the gun in Matt's hand began to raise again,thinking he was about to get shot he quickly took more steps backwards as fast as he could,now a good ten feet away from Matt and still going~  
  
~Matt's face went sad again,his mood sinking to another level now,he slowly raised the gun up toward his head~  
  
"Then ..if you wont come back to me.....I..will......come to you..."  
  
~before Jeff could respond or was fast enough to understand what Matt meant................ a single gunshot filled the stillness of the night as time seem to stand still~  
  



	18. Part 18 (ending!)

~Whispers From The Flame~Part 18~  
~Jeff's eyes went wide in shock realizing what Matt meant by his words,leaping foward Jeff didnt make it in time but someone else did~  
  
~behind Matt someone kicked the gun out of his hand,sending it flying toward Savannah where the gun shot went off,going right through her still and faded form~  
  
~Savannah barely flinched as she seen it,she was already dead but if she had been alive,that would have been killed her for sure.But she had known what would happen...even before it did...she had known what was suppose to happen and what it would take for Matt to come to terms and get help~  
  
~Matt's head jerked around in anger,staring straight into Chris Jericho's eyes,his anger faded when he saw the look in his friends eyes,Matt then dropped to his knees the tears flowing down his cheeks as the sobs took over,his whole body shook harder with every sob,his words a muffle between them~  
  
"Please come back to me....I love you so much Flame.....please.I promise..to get help."~when Matt looked to where Flame once was,she was no longer there,he turned his head looking in all directions seeing a retreating figure walking off in the distance toward a bright light~  
  
"NOOOOO come back....you cant leave me...I need you!!"~Matt started to get up but Jeff grabbed him,holding Matt back~  
  
"She has to go Matt...she has to....let her go and rest in peace now.."~Jeff watched as the figure slowly started to fade out,he didnt want her to leave either but he knew she had to,she had came back and did what she was suppose to...saved the man she loved from his ownself~  
  
~Chris Jericho stood still ,his eyes also on the figure,alot really did not make much sense to him right now,what he had just saw Matt about do,what they were now talking about but when he saw the fiery red hair he knew who it was,he wasnt confused then,he wasnt fearful,for the first time in weeks he had sense of peace inside him,for his friend who had died so horribly and before her time and for the secrets that were so well hidden deep inside his heart and mind~  
  
~Matt looked at Jeff,swiping at his eyes ,his words low and filled with sadness~"She...she didn't say goodbye though.."  
  
~Jeff looked at Matt with a nod,she didnt say goodbye to him either,but Jeff felt the peace inside him now,peaceful knowing things would be alright now,his brother would get help and Savannah could finally rest in peace~  
  
~8 weeks later~  
Epilogue   
  
~Jeff stood up as the doors swung open,looking toward them he saw Matt walk out with a suitcase in his hand,Jeff looked at him long and hard,seeing how now his brother looked once again like his old self,after everything that had happened,Matt had checked himself into rehab the following morning,people talked about what had happened but blamed it on depression,saying Matt wanted to kill himself cause he missed Savannah so much,noone was ever told the truth,and noone would ever know.,Jeff knew in his heart Savannah wouldnt want people to know she had actually been killed by Matt~  
  
~Matt walked toward his brother then let his suitcase fall from his hand,the past eight weeks had been the hardest for him,going through withdraws,missing Savannah and coming to terms with what he had done during his drug phaze,but he had faced it head on like he knew Savannah had wanted him to~  
  
~Matt stared at Jeff then threw his arms around his brother,hugging him close his words full of emotion~"i dont know what to say...but I am sorry and thank you...thank you for not loosing faith in me."  
  
~Jeff threw his arms around Matt,tears forming in his eyes because he had his brother back,the one person Jeff looked up to more than anyone in the world,and he now had him back~  
  
"I would never give up on you....ever...."~they parted and looked at one another as both there faces looked confused,they then turned to look beside them,they had both felt a soft breeze wash over there cheeks~  
  
~Savannah smiled at them both,crystal tears feeling her eyes,she looked at Matt~"I am proud of you....Always remember that and know...you will always hold my heart...always..."  
  
~Matt's eyes brimmed with fresh tears hearing her words,he fought back the lump in his throat~  
  
~she then looked at Jeff~"And I am sorry...for what you were put through...I never meant for you to be harmed...but I had to face everything...and you helped me....more than you will ever know.....I love you both....always remember that in the years to come...you will always be on my mind...and I will always be watching over you."  
  
~before either could respond she was gone once again,they both knew this time she would not come back,looking at one another then turned and headed down the hallway,going home~  
  
~As they walked one thing suddenly struck Jeff as very odd,he knew Matt had killed Savannah,over the last eight weeks Jeff himself had dealt with alot and come to terms with everything that had happened,but why did Chris say she had to die and why was he so angry toward Savannah that one night..............that was a thought that would echo in Jeff's mind for weeks to come,wondering if he would ever really know the answer~  
  
  
~THE END or is it~  
  
~Note from me!!!Okay so there are still questions brewing,why did Jericho say what he did?Is Savy really gone?I have been thinking of writting another story...kind of a City Of angels(movie) crossover it will reference to that(about Savy and of coarse have matt and jeff etc in it)If I get enough people who want one I may write it so PLEASE let me know!  
There is also a alternate ending to this story....its the not so HAPPY ending I may post it...  



End file.
